


Evolution of Lazy Afternoons

by MelodramaticSalad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' summer vacation started out with sleeping in late and lazy afternoons in his living room where he played video games and gnawed on hot pockets.</p>
<p>Derek decides to make his summer vacation more enjoyable and surprises him with a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of Lazy Afternoons

Stiles' summer vacation started out with sleeping in late and lazy afternoons in his living room where he played video games and gnawed on hot pockets. It felt nice, calm even, since nothing seemed to go wrong and there wasn't anything showing up on the danger radar for the pack.

He had kind of missed when it would get like this. Sure, life was a lot more interesting, but there were many times he wanted to avoid the terror that popped up in their lives. Most days now, Derek came in through the window or the front door, using the key that Stiles had given him.

"It's almost like a marriage proposal, we both have keys to each other's places." Stiles had joked when he had first handed over the key. Derek had rolled his eyes and smiled but didn't say anything.

Stiles glanced towards the door from where he was sprawled out on the couch, sitting up and waiting patiently at the sound of the lock clicking and the door opening. Stiles waited patiently for the sound of footsteps until Derek entered the living room.

"Hey, Der." Stiles grinned, raising his eyebrows and shifting on the couch. "Miss me already?"

"I had an idea." Derek replied, capturing Stiles' interest with four simple words.

"And what would that be?" Stiles grinned up at him.

"I thought about what you were saying yesterday, when you were complaining that we should go somewhere. You'll need to pack a bag with enough clothes for two weeks."

Stiles' eyes lit up at his words. "Really? We're going somewhere? Oh my god, where?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at Stiles' excitement. "I rented a beach house. We're going early and the pack will meet us there after a few days."

Stiles all but tossed his controller onto the couch and leapt over the back, stumbling on his landing before he bolted towards his bedroom. Derek chuckled at his eagerness and followed him upstairs.

"I have so much I can bring! Do we need to go grocery shopping? Can we get fruit? I want the biggest pineapple and watermelon we can possibly get, those are totally the perfect beach fruits. Also, I'm making us a playlist for the drive? Any recommendations?" Stiles asked, getting his duffle bag out and tossing it to his bed so he could go through his clothes.

"I'm not picky, just as long as you don't assault my ears with Justin Bieber."

Stiles let out a gasp of mock shock. "What do you mean you're not a fan of Justin Bieber? I always thought you were a Top 40 kind of guy."

"That was one time." Derek stated with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles grinned at the memory of catching Derek quietly singing along to the catchy beat of a hit song. "It's a guilty pleasure, admit it."

"Not on your life, Stilinski."

 

The beach house was more than Stiles could have anticipated. He knew he was probably driving Derek nuts with some of the conversation topics he came up with along the way, but like were-seals for example. Come on, Derek, if kanimas and were-coyotes were a thing, obviously there had to be were-seals somewhere in the world!

He was bouncing in his seat to begin with once he caught sight of the bright blue water and white sand, but when they pulled up to the house, the car didn't even have the chance to stop all the way before Stiles was already out. He admire the large contemporary house with a grin on his face, quickly turning to face Derek as he motioned towards the house.

"This is incredible! And it's all nice and secluded so we don't have to worry about bothering our neighbors! This will be so much fun!"

Derek turned the car off and climbed out, keeping hold of his keys and sliding his arm around Stiles' shoulder before kissing his temple. "I'm glad you like it, although, I wonder how you'll react to the inside if you're already this excited." He pointed out.

Stiles laughed and shrugged, lightly bumping his head to Derek's. "Of course I'm excited. My boyfriend is spoiling me with a beach vacation. You must really love me."

Derek gave a soft snort and pulled away to head up the stairs and unlock the door. "Technically I'm also spoiling the back, but yeah, I do."

"True, but I get all of the benefits. I get to stay longer, and I get to mess around with you and have fun."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, when you put it like that, you're right."

Stiles winked and gave Derek a light nudge once the door was unlocked. "How about you give me a grand tour and then I'll bring in our bags?"

 

Stiles' summer vacation evolved into waking up with Derek's back against his chest, Derek's arms around his waist, and listening to his breathing as he slept. His afternoons filled with playing on the beach and splashing around in the water with Derek.

"I can't believe you've already gotten a sunburn, it's only our second day." Derek pointed out, watching Stiles writhe under the rainbow beach umbrella as they watched the rain fall. He sat on a chair while Stiles sat on the ground so he could run Aloe Vera onto his shoulders and back. Even Stiles' cheeks and nose were tinted red.

"It's not my fault." Stiles protested, sighing in relief at the feeling of the cool liquid on his heated skin.

"How is not putting sunscreen on not your fault?" Derek asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Stiles let out a soft laugh and shrugged. "I got distracted by the beautiful man I've been spending all of my time with."

Derek snorted softly and rubbed in the lotion. "I don't know whether to apologize or say thank you."

"Mmm, I'm not sure either." Stiles replied. "So I have a question for you. Why did you want to come here? I figured we'd probably just go to Universal Studios or something."

Derek shrugged even though Stiles couldn't see it. "My family used to go on summer vacations all the time. My dad's favorite place was the beach house. After he died, we didn't go there as much..." Derek trailed off, leaving the rest of the story unspoken. He didn't have to finish, Stiles already knew how it ended.

Stiles closed his eyes and remembered when his family slowed down on their family vacations. His mom had started the early stages of her illness when he was nearly five, but by the time he got to the age of eight, she couldn't do the trips anymore. After she died, there were times he and his dad went on little vacations, but never again to her favorite places. It always hurt too much. Stiles rested a hand on his chest at the tightened feeling in his lungs and heart. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard, biting down on his lip.

Derek stopped rubbing the lotion in and rested his hands on Stiles' shoulders when his scent filled with overwhelming sadness. "Stiles?" He asked softly.

Stiles pushed himself to his feet and ran off into the rain, sighing once he was several yards away and tilting his head up towards the rain. Derek watched in confusion, slowly lowering his raised hands. Stiles sighed as his hair stuck to his face and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. He opened his eyes at the sounds of footsteps and glanced over to Derek, watching the expression on his face. Derek looked confused and concerned, but also a little lost. He wondered if Derek felt the dull ache too. He realized that just being here probably brought back a lot of bittersweet memories for Derek, yet he was here, because he wanted to be with Stiles.

Stiles slowly smiled and fully faced him, holding his hands out to him. "Come on, come dance with me."

Derek raised his eyebrows but stepped closer and took his hands. "You want to dance in the rain?"

"Why not? We're on vacation." Stiles grinned at him, pulling him closer and kissing him tenderly. When he thought about how much Derek had lost, he wanted to mend every single crack in Derek's broken heart.

Derek felt the same towards Stiles every time he looked in his eyes. He let go of Stiles' hands and cupped his face, resting their foreheads together and staring into those brilliant eyes. Being together with Stiles like this made him feel whole. They were two fragile and cracked pieces that fit together perfectly. Derek sealed the space between their lips with his own and made them whole again.

"I love you." He whispered over the sound of the falling rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked the ficlet, please vote [ HERE ](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31) for team WereBi!


End file.
